Silent Hearts
by Anneyeol
Summary: One-shot. They were, in one word, shy. She was a timid girl, easily shaken and uneasy around men. And he was a quiet boy, passive and terribly petrified of women. Still, they find solace in each other, even when all they could do was stare.


**Silent Hearts**

**A/N:** Welcome to my first story (actually, not really). Be warned of mistakes, for I only proofread this chapter and did not ask anyone to beta read it. Oh, and beware for OOC Lucy! Mystogan seems perfect though. But we'll see. On with the story then!

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Fairy Tail belongs completely to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was, more or less, a girl who retreated inside herself. She rarely spoke, hardly smiled, and when she did, she regretted it. She was a girl born from a very wealthy family, and because of this, she was popular. At first, she didn't really mind it. But as she grew older, people began to bother her more and more each day. She could vaguely remember someone offering her a pail of centipedes as a gift to impress her when she was a child, and she had been traumatized by bugs ever since.

She had an angelic voice, just like her mother, and the people she was with always seemed to crowd around here whenever she spoke. It scared her to be trapped within so many people, and made a silent vow to only speak when needed. She could only manage smiles then. However, her smile attracted cameras everywhere, simply because her parents were legendary and they wanted a picture of their lovely daughter smiling. She had ceased the action then, being reborn as a stoic and quiet girl.

When her mother died and her father engaged her to someone, she ran away from home. It was a story no one knew. She hoped to end up in a rural town where there were few people. Unfortunately, she was unlucky and ended up in Oshibana, a town filled with many people. They immediately recognized her and started to circle her, asking so many questions, yelling so loud.

She wanted to give up then, until a hand suddenly grabbed hers and yanked her out of the mob of people. Before she knew it, she was running. The person who had clutched her hand had pink hair, and a scarf was around his shoulders. Floating in the air right next to him was a blue cat named Happy, who appeared to be the partner of Natsu Dragneel. They were both mages of a well-known guild.

When she learned that they were going to Fairy Tail, she recoiled. She wanted peace and solitude, not chaos and horror. She couldn't bring herself to speak, for he was a man and she was shaken by the opposite sex, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him either. So, in the end, she was dragged to the said guild, unable to withdraw as they stamped their mark on her right hand. She wasn't a great mage like her mother, but she was left with her Celestial Spirits to defend herself.

And now, a few months have passed since she joined the rowdy guild and still, no one could make her utter a single word. They hoped to hear her at least speak when ordering from the barmaid, but it seemed like she could cook her own food. Apparently, she went on solo missions, not allowing anyone to get close to her. They suspected she had a rough childhood, but she wasn't sure herself if that was the right way to put it. She wasn't really abused or anything, just traumatized. She wanted a normal life and she didn't get that.

She was an odd girl. Unlike the women in the guild who couldn't stop themselves from talking, she was silent and reserved. She only came when she needed to go on a job to pay her rent and to report her mission. No one had ever seen her smile as well, only catching glimpse of tightly pressed lips and frowns. It was disturbing, but who were they to pry?

Sighing, the girl passed a hand over her forehead as she blocked out the scorching heat of the sun. She had just finished a job in a town with a hot spring and was headed back to the guild. She frowned and quickened her pace. If she wanted to leave early, she would have to get there first to report how it went. The sooner she got that finished, the better.

oOo

Hiding in the shadows, the man quickened his pace, wanting to reach Fairy Tail as soon as he could. The heat of the sun was making him sweat beneath the multiple layers of his clothing, and he was tempted to pull down the mask that covered his face. With a heavy exhale, he rubbed the skin underneath his eyes and stiffened as he saw the doors of his guild bursting open, a woman yelling angrily at the person she sent flying.

He winced and stayed still, waiting for the redhead to go back in the building. As she muttered a few last words under her breath, she retreated back to the guild and he let out a sigh of relief. After a few more minutes or so, he detached himself from the shadows and entered the building. People quickly turned their heads to see who it was, and when they did, their eyes widened.

"Mystogan!" Natsu exclaimed, his hand clutching Gray's collar tightly as his frown slowly stretched into a grin. "Fight me!"

The said man immediately acted and cast a spell on them. Natsu's cries for a duel soon died out as he fell into a deep slumber, dropping down just like the other guild members. With a satisfied huff, Mystogan made his way to the mission board and randomly took one. He read the contents and lowered his mask, inhaling sharply as he fanned himself.

Mystogan, in short, wasn't a people person. Whenever he showed up at the guild, he would put everyone to sleep while he grabbed a job. He had two major reasons why he appeared as shy and introverted: one minor and one major. The minor reason was simply because he was bad with women and refused to speak to any of them. The major reason, however, was meant to be kept a secret for if anyone found out, hell would break loose.

How he ended up in Fairy Tail was a tad bit strange. He was merely wandering around the town when he accidentally stopped in front of the building while he was carefully studying a map. Makarov, the master of the guild, spotted him and assumed he wanted to join. Due to his lack of speaking and his inability to come up with anything to say, he ended up being a member of the guild after all. Albeit, he still remained the same, mysterious and discreet.

Although he rarely interacted with his guild mates, he treasured them. He wasn't fantastic with words, and he couldn't even eat with them anyway. If he pulled down his mask, his cover would be blown and Makarov wouldn't like that. He admitted it was lonely sometimes, but he had gotten used to it over the past few years.

Content with the job he snatched, he looked around for their guild master. Frowning as he couldn't find the old man, he sighed and neglected the idea. He turned to leave, grabbing the edge of his mask to pull it over his face when he froze.

A woman with blonde hair stared back at him by the guild entrance, her warm chocolate eyes unblinkingly gazing into his. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other. It wasn't until he heard Natsu groan that he realized that he was still staring and that his mask was pulled down. Scrambling for the wretched piece of cloth, he drew it over his face and passed by her quietly. She didn't say anything as he did, instead continuing inside. She didn't even look surprised that her guild mates were fast asleep.

Once he was outside and was back in the shadows, he found himself wondering who she was. This was the first time he had seen her, and it looked like it was the same with her as well. With the way she reacted, he expected her to scream and call for help. Instead, she just stared and walked past him as if he wasn't there at all.

He groaned in frustration, covering his face with a hand solemnly. He had failed to keep his identity a secret, and now someone saw how he really looked like. He wasn't too worried though. She seemed like the type who could keep a secret. Sighing, he took out one of his Magic Staves and with a soft mutter, vanished into the wind.

That was their first encounter. It was awkward, but that didn't really matter.

oOo

As Lucy flipped the pages of her book, her mind reeled. She was brought back to when she met the strange masked man. She was surprised to find him there, for it was her first time seeing him. Even though she wasn't worried that everyone around him was fast asleep, she was definitely self-conscious. She predicted he would talk to her nonstop like what the others had done, but to her shock, he didn't. It was a relief for her, but confusing as well.

Heaving a soft sigh, she pushed herself off the wall of the guild and headed to the back. She always liked going there. No one was there to disturb her as she read books, or ask her why she wouldn't talk. It was the perfect sanctuary.

She sat cross-legged on the grass beneath the shade of a tree and opened her book once more, reading paragraphs over and over. She couldn't seem to concentrate on the words, and she was stuck on the same page ever since she began. Running her fingers through her hair, she leaned back on the tree trunk and blinked.

If she wanted to speak, she would've said, "Speak of the devil."

The same man from before was standing before her, looking just as baffled as she was. He held in his hand a bag and she resisted the urge to arch a brow. Silently, she scooted to the side and gave him space. It would be rude of her if she just stood up and left, so she'd have to bear having him next to her for now.

He sat down beside her and pulled out something from the bag he held. Catching a glimpse of a bento, she felt her lips twitch and in an effort to hide the rare smile that was forming; she buried her face in her book. He threw her an amused look before proceeding to eat his lunch.

As he wordlessly ate his food, she finally began to process the words in her book. With an unnoticeable smile, she continued reading, oblivious of her mysterious companion who was currently looking at her from the corner of his eye. When she finished a few chapters or so, she diverted her attention from the book and to him.

She ought to say something.

And he, of course, wouldn't be so impolite as to remain quiet the whole time.

Their eyes met and they looked away at the same time, sighs escaping their lips. After a while, he stood up and nodded to the girl. Likewise, she tipped her head and watched him walk away.

In the end, they didn't say anything to each other at all.

oOo

The next few days, he found himself eating lunch behind the guild again. He had just returned from a mission he finished early, wanting to report to the old man as fast as he could. But apparently, he was needed for something and was told to wait for further instructions. He wasn't complaining, for Makarov rarely asked him for favors. But with his mask down, the risk of his face being seen was high and it was dangerous.

Actually, he knew well that it would be better if he ate somewhere else, but Makarov insisted he were to wait at the guild instead for he had some matters to deal with. Shrugging, the bluenette simply agreed and headed to the place where he encountered the blonde, sitting down on the cool grass and peacefully having his meal.

Everything was going perfectly fine then, until she appeared without warning, wide eyes blinking down at him. She cocked her head to the side and he shifted to his right, giving her at least some space to sit down on.

With a small nod, she sat beside him and pulled out a book. She opened it from where she left off and with a contented exhale, leaned against the tree trunk and began to read. Despite of the silence, they felt comfortable with each other. Even though they didn't say anything or even greet one another, it was fine. He noticed she preferred stillness rather than noise, and he found himself agreeing with her.

A gust of wind flew by and a piece of paper slipped from the book's pages, flying out of her reach. She yelped and stood up to catch it. Currently stuck between holding her hair and reaching for the paper, she was frustrated. Unexpectedly, Mystogan shot his arm out and grasped it. He dared to look at the contents of the note, but handed it to her wordlessly.

She lowered her head shyly and gave him a small smile. He blinked, surprised by the gesture and smiled back at her before returning to his spot under the shade.

She sat back down beside him and he saw her hold the paper close to her heart, her eyes shut tightly. She looked like she was about to cry and he was worried. Frowning, he ruffled her hair and she stared at him with questioning eyes.

He gave her a smile and offered her a biscuit. Blinking, she stared at it and slowly took it, maintaining eye contact. When she withdrew her hand, she nibbled on the cracker and gave him another smile.

He knew what she wanted to say, and he shrugged nonchalantly in reply.

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

oOo

Yawning quietly, she stretched her arms above her head and rolled her shoulders. She dragged behind her a woman who squirmed and trashed, refusing to accept the fact that she was caught. Her face was blank as she handed the woman to the mayor.

"Ah! Thank you so much Heartfilia-san!" the man said, resisting the urge to hug the Celestial Mage.

Lucy nodded and reached out her hand. The mayor stared at it in question. He looked back at her and she remained staring at him with unblinking eyes. After a couple seconds, he gasped and clapped his hands together. "Right! Your reward!"

She didn't offer a smile as he hurried to get the money she wanted. As she waited, she shifted her weight onto one leg. It was a tiring day and she couldn't wait to go home, but, unfortunately for her, the train tracks were destroyed by Natsu's team (They appeared to have followed her to her mission) and were to be fixed the next day.

While she waited patiently for her reward, she drummed her fingers against her thigh. From afar, she could hear people whispering about her. There were a group of girls squealing as she met their eyes, and she looked away, fisting her hands silently. There was a man who approached her and before she could protest, he took a picture of her staring at the camera with wide eyes. She bit her lip, restraining her anger and watched him walk away.

Her fists clenched tighter.

"Heartfilia-san!"

She relaxed her hands and turned to the mayor. "Here is your reward!" He chirped. He happily handed her the bag of jewels and she took it, bowing from the waist in gratitude. He waved it away and she nodded, turning to leave.

"Be careful!"

Of course she'd be careful.

She headed towards the forest where she had set up camp. Since she didn't like staying at inns, she preferred the woods. She knew it was dangerous, but she could defend herself fairly well anyway. Arriving at the clearing, she spotted her tent and threw the reward and her bag inside. She lied down on the grass and took out a book, holding it above her. She read the title over and over in her head, uninterested. She wanted to read, but her mind refused.

She sighed and closed her eyes, slowly placing the book on her chest. The breeze passed her, and she heard something move in the trees. Opening her eyes in alarm, she sat upright and looked around, her hand positioned on her whip.

A person stepped out, and they both jumped in surprise. If she had the courage to speak, she would've said, "You again?!"

He, on the other hand, had mustered up strength to do what she couldn't. "I d-didn't know you were staying here…" he mumbled lowly, his voice barely audible.

Her lips twitched and she lied back down, dropping her eyelids. She was safe. She trusted him.

"I'm Mystogan… and you are?"

She felt him sit down beside her and she cracked an eye open.

"Lu…" she paused and tightened her lips, "Lucy."

They didn't say anything else after that. They were content with just each other's presence, although they both were weary of the opposite sex. Still, they were improving, even though they only preferred each other.

oOo

Their next encounter was surprisingly at the guild. He was desperate for money and he needed a job, so he was currently standing in the middle of his sleeping guild mates. He was still reluctant with showing them his face, although Lucy already knew, and was standing by the entrance again. Might he mention it was déjà vu?

She tilted her head to the side. "You're here." It was a statement, not a question. They were both astounded that she spoke.

"Yeah." He may have come up with a better answer if he wasn't so nervous. But it was better than nothing.

She nodded once and passed by him quickly, heading to the mission board. She skimmed the requests and took one, tucking it in her pocket. She started walking to the doors to leave but then stopped next to him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You're going?" _on a mission?_

He knew what she was talking about, and he merely nodded, holding up the paper. She scanned the contents and raised her eyebrows, seemingly impressed.

He suddenly felt smug, thanking the heavens that he was an S-Class mage. With a girl like Lucy, it seemed impossible to amaze her. But he did, and he was very proud about it.

They remained standing there in silence, until they heard a groan and Mystogan stiffened. Lucy looked over her shoulder and lifted the corner of her lips slightly.

"Let's go."

She yelped as the man dragged her helplessly out of the guild. They sunk into the dark alleys and he let her go, sighing in relief. He was worried they'd see him—or rather, them. He doubted they would never stop pestering Lucy if they found out that she saw him and even talked to him. Oh, the horror.

As if he suddenly remembered she was there with him, he whipped around to look at her. She was rubbing the back of her neck as she looked around the murky alley. He winced. Why oh why did he decide to pull her into the muddy streets? He could've entered the woods instead, and they would've gotten fresh air. But no, he suddenly yanked her towards the darkest alley he could find without even thinking.

Nice, Mystogan, nice.

She seemed to have sensed his distress as she suddenly giggled. He blinked, surprised, and pulled the cloth once again over his face.

Her lips slowly stretched into a grin. "You look better without your mask."

He flushed and looked away.

One point for her, zero for him. Lovely.

oOo

Lucy sighed and swung her feet. She was at the park and was on the swing. She was bored to death, and it has been weeks since she last saw Mystogan. She found his presence rather pleasing, and with him gone, she couldn't find peace.

With a frustrated huff, she tried to push herself upwards, but without someone to help her, she was vulnerable. She groaned and tilted her head back, staring at the sky. It was around four in the afternoon, and the sun was being blocked by the clouds which, she might mention, was a really good thing because the heat seared her skin and she didn't like that.

_I miss him._

She jumped, shocked with her thoughts. Did she really miss him? Mystogan? It was a bizarre thought, and she didn't even like men.

But he wasn't like them.

She moaned in exasperation and held herself back from pulling her hair. She leaned forward and stared at her feet, her lips softening into a frown. What was she supposed to do, now that she had paid her rent four months ahead and had no friend to talk to? But was he her friend? Really?

She licked her lips and sighed softly.

All of a sudden, she was high up in the air and she squeaked. She closed her eyes shut as she swung back to the ground, and the sensation of someone pushing her once more upward filled her. Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. Her heart fluttered.

"Mystogan!"

He chuckled and placed a finger on his lips. She tightened hers and nodded, knowing the implications. He didn't tell her why his identity was meant to be a secret, but she understood. She was surprised though that he was rid of the ridiculous layers of clothing and was wearing normal clothes instead. His mask, of course, was still there. His hair on the other hand…

She couldn't stop the smile that touched her lips. "Blue…?"

He blinked and narrowed his eyes at her. If he was rid of the mask, she was sure he was pouting. He grinned roguishly underneath the cloth when Lucy dropped down and held her in place. She looked like she wanted to be high up in the air again, but he had something else in mind.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

_You look pretty when you smile._

She blushed and opened her mouth to say something but she closed it. She repeated that action over and over again, and he noted that she looked like a fish. His grin widened and he mentally patted his back.

Two points for him!

oOo

He hid high up in the trees and watched her as she fended off her enemies, her usually impassive face now blooming with a wide wicked grin. He felt his own lips twitch into a fond smile. She looked rather different when fighting, and he liked her better when she smiled.

As he fiddled with the object in his hand, he leaned against the trunk and continued observing her. She was sweating now, but her face wasn't rid of her grin just yet. She twirled her key in her finger, picking up her target and tying his body with a rope. She then began dragging him towards the town and he followed in suit, jumping from tree to tree.

He didn't know when he first realized he wanted to be more than just her friend. Maybe it began when he saw her at the guild the first time; or when he met her behind the guild; or perhaps it was when he saw her in the forest; or when it was in the swing or the alley—he didn't know. He only knew that he liked this woman, and he knew he wouldn't like anyone else.

Due to his scare for women, he always thought he'd never fall in love. Yet here he was, stalking the girl he liked simply because he was worried. He intended to finish his mission early just for her, and now that he could protect her, he was at ease.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to deal with women and how to court them. Like he said, he was bad with words. But he wanted to tell her his feelings, even if it was in a different way. Frowning, he clutched the object in his hand and continued to silently follow Lucy. So far, she still hasn't noticed him and he was thankful for that.

He unclenched his hand and stared at the item, his eyes softening. He smiled and was about to put it back in his pocket when a bird flew by and took it. His eyes widened and in a fit of rage, he chased the vile bird. He growled lowly in his throat and grabbed his Magic Staves. He worked hard for that thing, and he wasn't just going to allow some feathered animal to snatch it away from him!

"Get back here!" he hissed and leaped off the tree, positioning his staves on the ground. The bird squawked like it was mocking him and he slitted his eyes.

"Five-layered magic circle: Sacred Song!"

A concentrated beam of magic power shot out at the bird and it turned into ashes. He hmphed and strapped his staves to his back once again, fetching his desired item. When he finally had it in his hands, he held it close to his pounding heart. He had never felt so scared before.

With a shudder, he kept it in one of his hidden pockets and glared at the remains of the bird that threatened to steal his gift for Lucy.

_You were smart for a bird, _he thought bitterly_. But you played with me, so you must die despite of your intelligence._

Giving the dead animal one last glance, he turned his heel and headed to the train station. If he wanted to surprise Lucy, he had to get back to the guild before her.

oOo

The celestial mage looked over her shoulder, hearing a bird screech from the distance. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shrugged. Her target squirmed in the ropes and she resisted the urge to smirk. She rarely felt victorious although she always completed her missions. It seems like she was in a good mood today though.

She knocked on the door of a house, and a woman appeared. She gasped and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She grabbed Lucy's hands and the mage batted her eyelids in puzzlement. "Oh, thank you so much for bringing him back home!"

Lucy shrugged, smiling gently at the woman who hugged her son and began scolding him. "Young man, I didn't teach you to steal!"

"But mom! I was just hungry and father left me!" the said man in his early twenties said, groaning as his stomach released a growl. "See?"

The mother sighed and patted his head, smiling widely. "Don't worry; your father will never touch you ever again. I have prepared a very scrumptious meal for you. What do you say?"

The man's lips quivered and he wiped his tears away, nodding happily. Lucy arched a brow in amusement. For someone so old, he acted exactly like a child. As the man trudged inside the house, the woman faced her with a thankful smile. "Thank you so much, Lucy-chan," she said, handing her the bag of money. "I wish I could pay you more."

She raised a hand and shook her head, smiling gently. The woman understood and nodded. "Goodbye!"

Lucy waved back at her and started walking towards the train station. She needed to report to the guild quick. She wanted a hot bath, and she was terribly homesick. When she arrived at the station, she bought a ticket and boarded a train to Magnolia. She sat next to the window and watched as the scenery slowly started to change.

She pursed her lips and recalled her last meeting with Mystogan. Her cheeks turned pink immediately, recalling the words he had whispered in her ear. She may as well call him cunning, and although he was shy, he was full of mischief. He was like a kid full of devious ideas. She found those traits of him rather attractive though, if not for his lack of speech. Not that she could blame him; they were in the same boat after all.

To put it, she was no longer wary of him. She had once wondered whether she would ever fall in love. She found the idea ludicrous and not to mention impossible, considering the fact that the men she knew treated her as someone to worship, not someone to love. She didn't like that. She wanted to be treated as an equal and they didn't see that.

But Mystogan was different from the men she knew. He was like her, reserved and an introvert. He respected her privacy and didn't throw himself at her feet. He understood her and she understood him. He treated her as a normal human, not a goddess. She wanted that kind of man. And although she was embarrassed to admit it to herself, she liked him. She had fallen for the opposite sex, and with someone who was worth it.

Sighing happily, she leaned her cheek against her palm and closed her eyes. She decided she would take a nap, for it would take a while before she would reach her destination. With a contented smile on her face, she drifted to sleep.

Two hours later, she woke up to the sound of the train whistling. She jumped and grabbed her bag, hurrying to reach the door. She managed to squeeze her way through and released a relieved exhale as she looked around Magnolia. She ran her fingers through her hair and shifted the bag over her shoulder, starting a long walk to Fairy Tail.

As expected, people cleared a way for her, admiring her from the sidewalks as she walked in the middle of the street. She suppressed the frown that began to form on her face and kept an inexpressive face instead, quickening her pace. The people continued to murmur as she walked past them, her irritation suddenly difficult to endure. She pressed her lips together and walked with her chin held high, reminding herself not to make eye contact.

Cameras started flashing around her, and her eyes widened in panic. Memories of her childhood filled her brain, and the fear once again reached her. She looked around the town, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and started running. She gasped for air, her chest tightening as the people started chasing her. Then, as she neared the guild, they all suddenly turned back.

She bended over and clutched her knees, pausing to catch her breath and she listened to the decreasing footsteps of the mass that had followed her. She was confused. Why did they leave?

But it was better this way.

Breathlessly, she opened the doors to Fairy Tail. She was greeted with silence; she drew her eyebrows together in suspicion. What happened to the disruptive guild?

Her eyes widened as she found Mystogan standing in the middle of her sleeping guild mates, once again staring wordlessly at her like their first encounter. The moment of silence continued, and she found herself having trouble with breathing as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

She skimmed his eyes over his outfit, her heart jumping at the fact that he was rid of his mask and the cloth that covered his unruly hair. He sported a long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants, his magic staves also missing from his back. She released the breath she didn't know she held and nearly stumbled to her knees as he took one step forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he started to walk towards her.

Time seemed to stop once again, and all she could focus on was him. Mystogan, who was currently striding over to her like a stunning gentleman, had her undivided attention. She didn't notice that she dropped her bag or that she was visibly shaking. All she could think about was the unbelievable truth that he was still walking, and that his gaze was piercing her soul. The world around her tilted, and before she knew it, he was standing before her, determination prominent in his eyes.

After a second of two, his confidence faltered and he stretched out his arm, opening his palm. She blinked owlishly at the silver key on his hand and she slowly looked up at him. He looked away and muttered, "Here."

She gulped and observed the key. As she saw the symbol, her eyes widened and her face turned red. She opened her mouth to speak, but just like before, words had abandoned her. She saw him slowly turning his head to look at her, and when he did, she smiled shyly.

"The Winged Horse… Pegasus?" she whispered quietly, her giddy smile widening.

He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, shifting his stare to the floor. He pursed his lips in embarrassment as he avoided her gaze. Her soft laughter caught his attention and their eyes met once again. His stiff shoulders relaxed at the resolve in her brown orbs.

When she steadily placed her hand over his, his heart skipped a beat. She knew what he wanted to tell her, and as she slowly retrieved the key, he knew she felt the same. Their hearts fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird, both overwhelmed by reality. No words were said, but they knew what they wanted to say.

_I like you._

* * *

_**Pegasus (Winged Horse)** The mythical creature born from the love of Neptune's tears. A beautiful creature. Ideal choice for the one you love._

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Lucy is very OOC, but oh, how I enjoyed writing this! I actually already have an experience with writing here in fanfiction, and I have an account already! This account has other purposes, but I decided to use FT as my opening one-shot. I find it hilarious when Mystogan killed the poor bird, he was far too harsh with it. I hope you don't mind the fact that the scenes were too short. Well, the one-shot is long anyway, so I hope I made up for it.

If you liked the chapter, or if you absolutely love Mystogan and Lucy or Jellal and Lucy (I know I do) then please leave a review! If you also have an idea to who I really am, please do entertain me!

And I, **_LittleTheresa_**, will be signing out! I hope you tune in to my future stories ;)

_Ciao!_


End file.
